Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Trustful Threesome
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: André has been invited by his step sister, Tiffany, go hang out with MacKenzie at the Cupcakery, will this be a usual hangout, or will things go a little, unexpected?


Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Trustful Threesome

Friday October 2nd

In my room 10:30

Greetings and salutations my beautiful people, and welcome to my story, I am André, you may or may not have heard of me, and in that case, I'll tell you the book I'm in, but won't go into detail, since I don't wanna spoil it for anyone. In fact, if you haven't read book 12, this story has spoilers for that, so don't read unless you want them. Anyways, I'm in book 12, so if you wanna know about me, read that book, but anyways, this is a story, about the time I had a threesome, and boy did I find it bizarre! This tale all began earlier in the week, more specifically on Thursday...

Thursday October 1st

At my locker 7:50

Dearest diary,

I was at my locker, earlier than I usually am to get ready for class, when I was stopped by my step sister, Tiffany (If you're unfamiliar with her looks, she's basically got blonde hair, blue eyes, about a C, close to D cup, don't ask how I know that, and is obsessed with selfies, like if I had a nickel for every selfie she took, I could buy my own house, TWICE, and still have a lot left over!)

"Hey big brother, I have a question for you." She asked me while checking in my locker mirror to see if her makeup looked decent (probably for another selfie) "Ok, what's up sis?" "Well, do you remember that girl who came here a while back, MacKenzie?" "Oh that sorta attractive blonde who you, Ava, and Haley used to pick on before she went back to her old school?" "Hang on, you liked MacKenzie?" "Yeah, shame she left, never really got to talk to her" "That's beside the point, anyways, me and her are friends now, and we were going to the Cupcakery tomorrow, did you wanna go?" "Hell yeah, maybe I can try my flirt skills out on her!" "Hold it Speedy Gonzalez, she's already got a boyfriend" "Son of a bitch, all the good looking girls are taken" "Well, I suppose I can tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone this" "Aw come on sis, you can trust me with a secret" "Well, Ava and Haley both have a crush on you." "Bullshit! They clearly don't like me" "Thats because they're being tsundere to you" "I'm still calling bull-" I was cut off by the bell ringing. "Never mind sis, I'll go with you tomorrow, anyways, I'm off" I grabbed my stuff and ran off to my first class, I would describe my class, but the teacher won't let us use our phones in class, and yes, I use an online diary, because why not?

Lunch time 12:00

Dearest diary,

It was around lunch, and I've decided to get to the bottom and truth as to whether or not what my sister said is true. So at lunch, I had to look for Ava and Haley, which as normal, they were sitting at the all girls CCP table, and for those who don't know, here at , there's two different CCP tables, one for boys, and one for girls, the exception is right now, where Evan sits at the guy CCP table, and Presley and Sol also sit there's mainly to argue who gets to date him, it gets annoying so fast and I just wanna knock them out -_-

"Pardon me ladies, but I'm going to steal Ava and Haley for a few minutes, I have a question I want to ask them in private." I said when I got to the table. "Oh sure, we'll go with you" Ava and Haley both got up and followed me out of the cafeteria, now I had to find a place where I could talk to them and nobody would hear us and start spreading unneeded rumors, and I decided to take them to the pool, yeah we have like an Olympic sized pool here, no classes take place here in the afternoon, so nobody will hear us at all. As soon as we got into the room, I said

"Ok I'll get right to the chase, Tiffany told me you two have a crush on me, is that true?" As soon as I mentioned that fact, their faces became flushed and they stuttered for a bit, before Ava spoke up "N-no! That's just a stupid rumor...i-idiot!" "Sure you two don't like me, that explains why you two looked flushed when I asked you the question" "Because...I...fuck, Haley, help me out here!" "What the hell do you want me to do, slap him and yell "Baka!"?" "...UGH, FINE! I admit, we both have a crush on you, it's not like it's a big deal or something though!" "Heh, I'm not surprised my sister was right, well might as well do this since I got nothing better to do." Before the girls could ask what, I took their hands and slid them inside my pants and boxers, so that they were rubbing my dick, which made them blush even more than they were. After like a minute of them not saying anything, Ava finally said something

"UM! I I don't know...what if someone catches us?" "Don't worry, nobody uses the pool at this time of day, but before we have sex, can I ask a favor?" "I-I suppose, what is it?" "Can you two change into the swimsuits, I kinda get a little turned on when you two are wearing them." "Ok, I guess I'm ok with it, what about you Haileaf?" "Ok one, I asked you not to call me that nickname anymore, and two, I guess I'll do it too, so wait here." The two girls left the room for a minute, and when they came back, they were wearing the school swimsuits (If you're wondering, the swimsuits are very similar to the ones seen in anime, the blue one pieces that are skintight, the only difference is ours are made of better materials than the anime ones), which made me get hard almost instantly. "Hehe, it seems André is turned on by our bodies, shall we give him a treat, Avaiary?" "Ok I get it, I called you a stupid nickname, you don't have to rub it in!" "No no, but I'll show you what I can rub~"Haley suddenly pulled my pants and boxers down and began to give me an amazing handjob, tbh it's the best handjob I've ever gotten! "H-holy shit, you're amazing at this!~" I moaned loudly, while Ava puffed up and got a bit jealous of the scene "Hey, don't leave me out of this!" She whined "Oh alright, you can take the other side of his dick" Haley suddenly stopped rubbing my dick, and began to seductively lick the left side, while Ava took over the right side, now I don't know if you've ever had two girls licking two sides of your dick, but it's one of the best feelings of the world! "O-oh god, you girls are amazing at this, I might cum premature if you keep it up~" I moaned a bit. Both girls seductively giggled and continued to lick for a good two minutes, before Ava stopped and said

"Hey, I got an idea that'll sure make you cum quicker~" She then whispered something into Hayley's ear, which made her giggle, and me to blush, as only god knows what's gonna happen. The two girls suddenly took the top part of the swimsuits off, and pushed my dick in between their breasts. They then began to slowly slide up and down, while they french kissed each other, this is probably one of the hottest things I've seen, but then again, little beats two blonde girls frenching with no shirts on ;) After about good minute of this, I felt like I was about to cum, so I said

"G-girls, I'm close~" to which they replied in a seductive tone "Get closer Daddy~" They both gave me a really fast handjob, which caused me to cum a huge load all over their faces, so they seductively licked it off each other, which was also a hot sight to see.

"That was a lot of fun, don't you agree Ava?~" "Hell yeah Haley, we should do this again sometime~" "Agreed, anyways, let's go back to lunch." After we al got dressed, we went back to eating our lunches, anyways, I suppose I can resume what happened the next day later, so cheers for now.

Friday October 2nd

At my locker 2:45

Dearest Diary,

Today is the day. I have a cupcake date today! (I guess you could argue that it's not a date, since one girl is my sister, and the other is with another guy, but hey, least I hang out with girls -w-) I was waiting at my locker, when Tiffany walked over to me and said

"Hey big brother, are you ready to go get some cupcakes?" "Hell yeah I am!" "Ok, well I just text MacKenzie, she said she would meet us there, so all we gotta do is get in the limo and get there" "Ok, so what are we waiting for, let's go!" I grabbed Tiffany by her arm and quickly ran out the door and into the limo, hey the faster to the Cupcakery, the faster to see MacKenzie ;) After about a 7 minute drive, we arrived at the Cupcakery, so I ran inside and looked for MacKenzie. She wasn't very hard to spot, as her blonde hair sticks out in a crowd, so I walked over to her and said

"Hello, you must be MacKenzie, right?" She looked up at me, blushed a little when she saw me, and replied "Y-yeah, I'm MacKenzie, who are you?" "I'm André, Tiffany's step brother, it's nice to meet you." "Holy shit, Tiffany is one lucky bastard to have you as a step brother!" Before I could make a flirty comment, Tiffany came into the store, so we order our cupcakes, and the two girls began to talk, now tbh, they were talking about some boring makeup and shit, and I guess I must have like been in my own world or something, because all I remember is MacKenzie waving her hand in front of me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"W-what, did something happen?!" I asked out of shock. "Yeah, you've been staring at my breasts for like the past minute" "SHIT, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was staring!" "I don't mind when people stare at me, why do you think I dress in these outfits? It's so I can get the attention of all the boys!" I figured now would be a good time for my flirt "It certainly works, especially in the breast area" MacKenzie blushed at the comment, and started to make Tiffany get irritated.

"Ugh, if you two are just gonna flirt the whole time, why don't you just go get a hotel room and make love!" "Sure, great ide-" MacKenze suddenly cut me off "I'm not doing that unless Tiffany joins us, and makes it a threesome" That comment made her blush like crazy and bite her lip "U-uh, I mean we aren't related by blood, but he's my stepbrother!" "Fine Fine, I suppose I'll just send that video of the lesbian make out session of you, Haley, and Ava to all my frien-" "FUCK! Fine, I'll join!" "Good girl, anyways, let's go back to our mansion, I have an idea on a wardrobe change for you girls!" So the three of us got into our limo and went to our mansion (And yes, we actually live in a mansion, nice place tbh) I took the girls up to my room, which is when MacKenzie said

"What did you mean by wardrobe change by the way?" "Well, like I told Ava and Haley, it's when you change into seductive clothing so I can get horny quicker." "Oh I can do what, what shall we change into?" "I was think Tiffany can change into that blue two piece bikini, and if you want to, could you change into a pair of sports bra and booty shorts, those really turn me on!" "Good news for you hon, I usually wear them as appose to normal bra and panties, since they feel more comfortable" She took off her shirt and skirt, and sure enough, she had a pink sports bra and a matching pair of pink booty shorts under them, which made me go hard pretty fast.

"D-Damn, you look so sexy!~" I blushed and stared at her body, which made her blush a lot "T-thank you, Anyways, you gonna change, Tiff?" "Oh yeah, hold on a moment" She left the room for a moment, and came back a minute later, wearing her two piece blue flower pattern bikini. "Ok, now that I'm dressed, are we gonna start?" "Not yet, I wanna ask a big favor from you two." "Sure big brother, what is it?" "Uh...c-can you two...french kiss, I know that might be awkward, but it'll really help and make me horny!" The girls both blushed a shade of red I had never seen in my life and stuttered worse than Porky the Pig

"Y-you want us to what?" MacKenzie gasped. "You heard me, I want you two to french kiss each other, and make it super seductive too~" "O-ok, I mean I've made out with Jess before, so I'm not new to this, what about you,Tiff?" "I-I admit I made out with Ava as a dare once, so I suppose we can." That's when the two girls began to seductively make out with each other, which got me hard in no time, but what made me even more horny, was the fact that the girls were really getting into it! At that point I couldn't take it and started to jerk off to them, which made them both blush a lot, but they continued to make out for a while, MacKenzie even rubbed Tiffany's breasts at one point, which made her seductively moan in the kissing.

"God if you keep that up, I might cum just by seeing you make out~" I teased them "You're right big brother, we have to find a way so we can both get your hot load~" "Good point, I have an idea that might work." "What is it?" Well maybe one of you can give me a blowjob, and the other one can massage suck my balls." "Only if we switch parts halfway." "Sure, Mac, I'll let you give me the blowjob, and sis, you can give my boys a goo-" Before I could finish, the two girls pinned me down onto my back and said in a seductive tone

"You got it, sexy~" MacKenzie grabbed my dick and slowly slid it all into her mouth at once, and slowly began to suck on it, while Tiffany rubbed my balls and sucked them as well "H-Holy shit, you two are amazing at this, I might cum already at this rate~" I moaned loudly. I wanted this to last a bit longer, so I asked

"Can you two pleasure yourselves, that'll turn me on a bit more!~" They replied "Sure master~", pulled their bottoms down, and started to finger themselves and rub their breasts while still playing with my dick, causing both blondes to moan in pleasure. At this point, I could hardly hold back any longer.

"S-shit, I'm so close!~" They both stopped sucking and backed up a little, then said "Cum all over us master~" Which is when I came a huge load, and I made sure they got an equal amount on each of their bodies. After I finished cumming, they licked the cum off each other, which is when Tiffany said "Wow, who knew my big brother was so good at this~" "I agree, he's almost as good as my Pat~" "Thanks girls, I had fun too~" Well, now we've reached the end of the story, meaning I have to think of something clever to say, like Nikki, who always ends her stories with "I'm such a dork :)", But shit, I can't think of anything creative...Cheerio...don't judge, ok? ;-;

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I'm kinda running out of ideas, but I do plan on finishing the upload of Hot Hookup, Mirage Master, as well as publish two new stories, one will be out soon :3


End file.
